


小玛丽与绵羊

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 野生的小朋友出现了！公园里发生了些奇怪的事情。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	小玛丽与绵羊

野生的小朋友出现了！

这样的台词当然不可能出现在现实中。现实可不是游戏嘛！丹帝想。他也曾经抱着游戏手柄，和马士德师傅一起，训练之余玩玩游戏。当时他把每一代的宝可梦探险队都通关了，更别说正作，因为马士德对他说：老头儿我今天给你的课题就是……他指着这个那个游戏机说，又严肃又笑嘻嘻。于是：野生的小火龙出现了！然后：丹帝使用了精灵球！那个红白小球砸中小红龙后摇晃了三下，他心想，准该抓中，可却突然响起哗的一声——他失败了，而小火龙使用了火花。游戏可不是现实哟！他的师傅在沙发上笑得直打滚，尽管他没有真的开始打滚，却已经露出了那副样子，因此丹帝知道。只不过那个小不点又的确是突然出现在他们的视线里的，他俩正在宫门那个街边小公园散步呢，却突然被拦住，就像游戏里从草丛或是哪儿跳出的宝可梦一样。在丹帝有所反应之前，在奇巴纳低下头之前，那个小孩哇地一声哭了起来，就像宝可梦哇地一声叫喊，气势汹汹地要么想逃跑要么想攻击，要不就是走神溜号，同时也是气势汹汹的。

然后磁铁似地粘在丹帝的小腿上。这说的是那个小孩。她气势汹汹，精神奕奕，却又在哇哇大哭，弄得两个大男人有点儿不知该怎么办。是应该蹲下来哄她安心？奇巴纳摇了摇头。“小孩子哭到那个样子的时候是听不进话的，”他弯下腰小声说道。还是应该像抱起一只黏黏宝一样把她抱起来？丹帝用眼神否决了。你太高了，他用眼神说，会让她哭的更厉害，何况她抱得太紧了。

“那该怎么办？”奇巴纳又小声说。他的鼻子碰到丹帝的鬓发，惹得他轻轻吸了一下。他的说话声撞在那只耳朵上，惹得它的主人歪了歪头，把耳朵往那张嘴的方向扬起。他们又一起低下头看那小女孩，她才比丹帝的膝盖高一点，一头棕色的短发卷翘着，刘海在左侧分出一些加上大颚蚁图案的绿色发夹，衬出一张哭得稀里哗啦却仍旧可爱的圆脸蛋，小仙奶似的可爱。而这位小仙奶皱着脸，“呜呃”“咕呜”“哇啊”“呜嗯”地哭个不停，一会儿仰着头冲着他俩哭，一会儿低下头，抽抽搭搭地把眼泪、鼻涕和口水擦在丹帝的压缩裤上，奇巴纳见了，“哎呀”了好几声，也不知道是在心疼那一方。

他们最后还是蹲下来了。他们尽量把身子压低，低到整个人都缩成一团，就快一屁股坐在草地上，这样他们终于也获得了小孩子的身高。他们的影子原先压在那孩子身上，也不知道是否因为这个，他俩越想弯腰，他们的影子就越重地往下压，她也就哭得越猛，声音响亮得能穿透整个公园，却没有任何人听见似的，没有任何人担心地跑来，问：怎么了？发生了什么？哎呀，你们惹哭小孩子了吗？哎呀，怎么能抱着冠军不放啦！根本没有人，仿佛大家都爱的公园被遗弃了。但他俩也顾不上这个，你一言我一语地哄起来，用的是他俩专门拿来哄刚出生不久的年幼宝可梦的声调。

人们一般怎么叫它来着？对，妈妈腔。“来公园玩走散了吗？”丹帝问。可她还是一边吸鼻子一边哭，鼻涕流下来，又被她唰地一吸，随后哭喊声就流出来了。哭得久了，她哭得没了力气，声音比原先弱了些，也不再是大声的夹着尖叫的哭泣了。她抽抽搭搭，惹人怜惜。奇巴纳说：“不哭哦，大哥哥们帮你！”

“没错！别怕，妈妈在哪里？还是爸爸带你来玩？还是宝可梦陪着？”

“你也问太多问题了吧，”奇巴纳拍了拍那厚实的背。

“她能听懂的，”丹帝十分自信。

“她都哭哑嗓子了，”奇巴纳担心地对着丹帝的耳朵嘟哝。他用一只手扶着丹帝的后背，因为那孩子仍旧抱着小腿，冠军只能往后仰着蹲。他又转头哄那小女孩，“乖乖，怎么啦？”

而那孩子睁着眼睛哭，灰绿色的眼睛看着他们，让奇巴纳不由得惊呼，他曾经见过和那对眼睛一个颜色的大颚蚁，它可爱得让他立刻趴在地上，只为让它慢吞吞地爬到他背上。这话让她愣了一会儿。那几秒钟里，她没有哭，也没有动，只是仰着头看着他俩，湿漉漉的脸颊贴在丹帝的膝盖上，眉毛可怜兮兮地往下垂。她的鼻涕又流了下来，让他俩想起了喷嚏熊。

“口袋，”丹帝小声嘟哝。奇巴纳心领神会，从他的裤口袋里变魔术似地扯出一包纸巾，因为他蹲的姿势太过别扭，过程之艰难不说也罢。就在他手忙脚乱地拿出一张纸时，那孩子正好毫无预兆地咯咯笑了起来。她那笑的，就像从没哭过一样，连点抽噎也没剩，仿佛彩虹不是雨后才出现的，而是原本就在那儿。他俩看着也忍不住笑了起来，同时松了口气。奇巴纳摊开那张纸，边说着“乖乖哦”边替她把忘记吸回去的鼻涕擦了干净。而丹帝从那包纸中也拿出一张，给她擦干净满脸的眼泪，这才终于看清了那张白白嫩嫩的脸。

“我好喜欢大颚蚁，”她一个字一个字地说，“好喜欢。”

“是吗？奇巴纳也超喜欢大颚蚁哦，”奇巴纳说。他边点头边咧嘴笑，像只沼王。

“真的？”

“但是奇巴纳的大颚蚁进化啦。你要和他玩玩吗？”

答案自然是肯定的。那孩子的眼睛闪亮亮的，的确是忘了连着哭了好几分钟的事情。她仍旧抱着丹帝的小腿，歪着脑袋，好像把那条腿当作了游乐园里的一根柱子，抱着它摇来晃去。奇巴纳拿出沙漠蜻蜓的精灵球，让他从他俩背后跳出来，一边唱着支沙漠之歌一边转圈跳舞，那舞一看便是龙之舞的雏形，要是他跳得再认真、再快活些，他甚至都能隔着草坪把那地下的土弄成小小的颗粒，卷起来，弄出漫天尘土。

但他此时只是边用自己的语言唱歌，然后猛地冲到地面，一点儿尘也没扬起。两个大人往后转头看那正在咕噜咕噜笑着的沙漠飞龙。他俯下身子，趴在地面上，张着嘴摇晃尾巴和脑袋，模仿起了大颚蚁的样子。想他小时候还为不能飞而郁闷呢，但郁闷着郁闷着，他竟然就有了翅膀。现在有了翅膀，却又开始怀念还是个小不点，可以被他训练家抱在怀里四处溜达的日子。

“咕啊！”他说，和小孩打了个招呼。两只翅膀放松地下垂，他撒娇一样慢慢拱向他俩，然后将脑袋塞进了他俩身体之间的缝隙里。他俩跟着他一起笑，听见那孩子也跟着他俩一起咯咯地笑了起来。

“你看，”奇巴纳说，“这家伙超可……咦？”

“咦？”丹帝也说。

他们回过头，不知何时那孩子已经松开了丹帝的腿。他们左看右看，不对，并不是松手了的问题。他俩低头又抬头，沙漠蜻蜓也跟着他俩四处找了起来。咦？他们说。哎？他们疑惑不解。“怎么回事？”他们问。

“她去哪里了？”丹帝摸着膝盖问。那儿还热乎乎、湿漉漉的呢。

奇巴纳张大了嘴：“你都没感觉吗？”

“完全没感觉到！我一直以为她就在这里……刚刚她不还在笑吗？”

“对啊？她刚刚还在笑呢！”

沙漠蜻蜓嗅着丹帝的压缩裤，打了个喷嚏。他俩花了点儿时间，皱着眉、瞪着眼站起来。腿麻了，但不是因为蹲得太久，而是由于某种奇异的猜测，他俩心有灵犀地同时想到它，因此对视了一眼，确认了彼此的想法，然后他们又一起摇了摇头，心想：绝不可能！因为眼泪和鼻涕都是真的。丹帝又拿了张纸擦干净了他的小腿。

他们有一会儿没有说话。奇巴纳摸了摸沙漠蜻蜓的脑袋，他呼噜了一声，问他发生了什么。可奇巴纳没法回答，只能茫然地看着他，用眼神说：本大爷也不知道。

野生的小朋友逃走了！

或许只能用这句话来解释了。但马士德又在丹帝耳边严肃地说：现实可不是游戏呗！他说话的调子一点儿也不严肃，却能让人知道什么时候他是在严肃地说话，什么时候是在打哈哈。话又说回来，丹帝也不认为，现实中有谁能这么快地逃得没了影，除非是超能力系的宝可梦。现实可不是游戏啊！他和奇巴纳只能面面相觑，仍旧纳闷着，却还是迈开了腿，想着，总之先把散步继续下去好了，傻站在这儿也不是个事，至少走起来也好思考，那么就走起来吧，沙漠蜻蜓也跟着散散心，继续这趟散步，等走了一段路，想出了个能解释清楚这事的方法再说说它，在那之前说说沙漠蜻蜓好了，或者是那只特别的大颚蚁，要能见一见……

“哎呀！”有人惊呼道，“多么漂亮的沙漠蜻蜓！”

他俩回过头。一个姑娘从小路另一头跑了过来，而沙漠蜻蜓也惊呼了一声。“咕啊！”他说，用的是模仿大颚蚁时的那腔调。在他们两个看清楚之前，她和沙漠蜻蜓已经开始转起了圈，一会儿追着彼此跑，一会儿手拉手地跳起舞似的，好像早就认识了十几年。他们努力地看清楚：她看上去和他俩差不多大，或许更年轻一点，一头短短的棕色卷发贴着脸蛋。她转圈，就像开心起来便摇晃着转圈圈的小仙奶。噢，他俩对视一眼，心中生出一种预感。

突然间，姑娘和沙漠蜻蜓都停了下来。她一边咯咯笑一边喘气，弯着腰，“哈——”地大口呼气，两只手撑在大腿上，显然是跑累了。当她转向他俩，他们看见了她用来夹刘海的大颚蚁发夹。

“我好喜欢大颚蚁，”她一个字一个字地说，“好喜欢。所以我也好喜欢沙漠蜻蜓。它好漂亮！我觉得我好像见过你。嗨，你真漂亮！”

那双眼睛笑得弯了起来，灰绿的颜色在他们眼前摇晃，让奇巴纳想起那只爬到了他背上的大颚蚁，让丹帝想起哭得热乎乎的脸蛋。“这样啊，”他们一前一后地说，“这样啊，”随后一起看向了丹帝的那只小腿。他俩挨得近了一些，一个弯下腰，一个歪过头，想说点什么，却脑袋一片空白。


End file.
